


Akabane

by dragonlover



Category: Haibane Renmei, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover
Summary: After watching the destruction of their tribe, two desert wanderers desperately seek the gateway to heaven, Glie, in hopes that the angels could cure their illness.





	Akabane

Kiyoshi wiped the sweat from his brow as he surveyed the dry landscape. They stepped into the Western Plains no more than an hour ago and already he felt warmer than he ever had outside of a City. Around them was nothing but hot barren land where no plant could grow, for the stream that they followed west descended into the ground through an artificial tunnel erected by the ancients.

“Any sign of it?” Sonozaki-san asked wearily, his poor old eyes unable to see farther than a few meters.

“No,” he sighed, dropping his gaze to the dry ground. “I am afraid we still have far to travel.” Would it be too far? He scratched at his wrist, and felt that itching sensation like there was something wriggling beneath the surface.

“It is not natural, these lands,” he muttered out loud. “I haven’t seen nor heard any animal but the crows that fly overhead. And this accursed _heat_ …”

“Who is to blame but man for the wrath of God?” Sonozaki-san asked rhetorically, rapidly changing the subject. “If it is not yet in sight, we must keep moving.”

“Yes, sir,” he responded obediently, even as he felt the devil within him strain to respond in a harsh manner. They together knelt down to pick up the item most necessary to achieve their great blasphemy. It was an ancient artifact stolen from their ancient City: an extremely sturdy extendable metal ladder, with which they could use to breach the Holy Walls and enter the Gateway to Heaven.

\----

Kana audibly yawned. “This is boring!”

“Honestly,” Hikari said. “This is important. The Young Feathers will need a bigger dorm soon.”

“Well, yeah,” she agreed. “But picking out wallpaper is so dull. Why does it have to match, anyway?”

Nemu half-smiled. “Kana doesn’t appreciate aesthetics the way normal girls do.”

“Who wants to be a normal girl?” she scoffed. “I’d rather work on the clock tower. I think I’m close to getting it running again. Just a few more weeks and we could have a real working clock to keep us organized and on time.”


End file.
